Wavewave
by CJMatters
Summary: A fanfic i wrote while high. please enjoy.


Bigggggggggggggggggggg spider cums in their ass.s

Big shockwave is a top.

Soundwave gets akkk the bfuck

Big fuck

Egg egg egg ugn

Eggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Lvore my dads

;voe thems so mcuh

Theyre[ so good

Jack jack jack it off

Fuckkkk lvloe the sedx

Oceaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaann blue meat gottta cook it

Shockwaver he stood

Sounedwave ddi sounds and shut

Fuckimgn msucle

They dont' luie britsh people.

Britsh beopel don't couok. They just fuck ass.

Yelllllow pants that's what soundwave wearrs.

With his big red fluffy tupe top

Shcokwave calls starscream a cucking rube, and began rapidly doing yoga at prowl. HE taped the door closed, and opened a big bottle of root beer.

Loot roottttttttttttttttboooooooooooooooooooooooooooooot

Besoi';

Soundwave began rapildy pushing chiodren out. Of his tities. Becuase that 's hwere kids come form. My freidnly mechs and fememes

He hasf not tasted bread in witttttttterars.

Breads.

Megatron got on his shoes an d began yearling.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah he said, and began to sprint, he wanted ot b e the next Big Boy house. Amd if hes a big boy.

Soudnwave shaved his own head so he could imperess is big boy shookman shockwave a big dick

Sohockwave because he lvoes doodling.

Sodunjwave began slipping around on his tippy toes, wanting to dsance before his spoons disappeared agian. To his classical russian bear meausic.

He yelle d at optimus cuz he has buig er tiddies and he was mad bnecause that was rude. Eh needed ot hold all the children in his tiddkies or else!

Frezny!1111 rumbl eyleeld and kissed his fucking head!

Ravage fucking screameeeeeeeeedddddddddddd fyellllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Gooooooo good boy

Goood boy

Lgbt we alre gay

Eveyroen is a big lesbian.

Lesbiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan.

If we aren't gay how will we kiss whirl with our communication wafers.

Sd cards

Bug tiddies.

Freeeeeeeeeenyz yelled big boy maned buzzsaw.

Their lesabian sisters laserbeak

Rumble began to fly. Lest rumble

Orange jfuice

Skywarp got a big ass. He began girtting against he wall. Lvoe thtat wall. Fuck in wall. Dlicious. Lvoe it. Fuck. skywarp began hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuc king jerking. Oh hyeah o hyyeah oh yeahoh yeahgrrrr

Fuck is what

Yurl

Megatron got ab uck on his head? He fucking ass in the sand, cum on his fac,e gonna go.

He's got gonna.

Yh jeart gotta go ite beating. Beating edveyroen up and we gotta run from the cops

Cuz it has legal troubles because he fucking beat someoen to deaf agians't he smokin

Cuz he didnt' mean to you cuz he forgot that ttherews a fuckign thougth and ther a fucking bitch who came ino his hosue so he gfukcign stabed him in theface with bgi old KNIFE

Prowl got a biggggg kush

And be gan sumoking

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah he yell as he smokin all that weed it was 1 lb of weed that he did lla of it.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahnggggggggggggggggggggggggg cocklikng?

Rbother should disowned me because i lvo4e thim

I lvoe hoemosexuals.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah fire escaep on my windowwwwwwwwww

Autobots more like auto THOTS HAHA GOT EM

Chock on them nuts u fuckin u thot!

Hjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Where thfu ckam i?

Iwant some dominos

Frenzy is a the best. Love frenzy. Gott a good brotherkin. Brotherk in. we are kin to brothers.

Love kining brothers.

Delicious.

VALID? NOT LIKELY/.

Grapes on your ass.

Critcklis my hasss u fucking

Optimu's left buttcheek can gett chopped up like a fugu fuish.

Optimus prime is a THOT

You ahhaha

U prime? U thout

Dr. Valve.

Love my friends

Let me aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate ass.

No

Ass is not clean

Cannot eat.

Dr. valve gotta go, gotta clean ass.

Is dr. valve knockout? Confirm?

Dr, valve is a porn star…..

Bad. Bacteria. Delete it.

Enema? Gross.

Star scream is a big boy, he smile.

He got a nice smile. He aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh lvoes his boyfriend?

Reviserax joped. You never seen a big jop like that before.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffool house

Biggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg hosue

Gotta hose down those grapes…..

My dad s kissed. Whom. smorch.

Love ksisin cuz they don't nknow how to stop being cgay at me and eveyrone else, they just keep being gay adn i don't know what to do about gayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?/

They kissed even toh they're big old boys and htey don't got shit to likiss with but hta'ts ok cuz they lvoe each other i guess.

I don't care, theyre' just gay and i'm busy talking to other people and tehinking bout stankse

Il ove snaktesj


End file.
